


Unravel

by Cyborg_Dreams



Category: RedactedASMR
Genre: Brief mentions of injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Gore, Other, Reverse!Comfort, Self-Esteem Issues, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyborg_Dreams/pseuds/Cyborg_Dreams
Summary: Content warning: Brief mentions of injury, Angst + Reverse!Comfort, Self esteem issues, Repressed Trauma, References to past trauma, mild goreProposed Scenario: Listener attempts to interfere in a werewolf skirmish and ends up injured in the process. David abruptly finds himself having to confront past fears and the bite of unpleasant memories.
Relationships: David/Listener
Kudos: 7





	Unravel

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to: Charlie, Hypnos, Sowl, Sleiffy and all members of the Theorist Squad for your excellent theories and inspiration
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a fictional story that does not line up with canon timelines. If you are interested in ASMR and supernatural world-building, please consider checking out RedactedASMR on Youtube, thank you.

**"No. We are not going to discuss what happened earlier."**

Adrenaline leaves his internal temperature running hot and cold in interchanging flushes.   
Against his own volition, he finds himself pacing across the expanse of the shared apartment in a futile attempt to sate his own restlessness. Fingers shook when David reached for the first aid supplies.

**"We are _not_ \- Am I _mad_ , _of course I'm mad_. I'm _fucking_ furious. How could you just jump in between two fully shifted werewolves like that?! I mean: what did you think was gonna happen? That the fighting would magically stop and we'd all go traipsing in the hills singing campfire songs? If I hadn't- I could have-" **

Words lodged themselves in his throat, stubbornly refusing to leave his mouth. He cannot. He _will not_. Damn it this is the worst possible thing that could have happened.

He could still feel the give of tender flesh against his teeth. If he hadn't stopped in time… if he'd shook his maw just a fraction…. He'd come so close to…   
Heat cinches around his forearm like a band, eliciting a sharp recoil. David had jerked away so strongly, his back smacks against the solid surface of the fridge, its handle briefly digging against the line of his spine.   
  
**"DON'T. Touch me."** _Not now. Please._   
Where they'd reached out for him scorches with how sensitive he is in his current state, raising hackles. Stop. He knows he needs to stop. They do not deserve this. It wasn't their fault- it _wasn't_. For _fuck's_ sake, it was them that got hurt but here he is freaking out like he's some snot-nosed _whelp_. He should be tending to them right now. He should- He could feel his wolf ripping just beneath the surface of his human skin. Threatening to emerge once again. Yet, it's the expression of pain, hurt and rejection in his mate's eyes that burn far more than anything else does. And he _can't_.   
  
He remembers bones cracking. The taste of salt tears. A horrified scream. And that expression…Though worn by a different person, they had looked so much like the same in that moment.   
  
It's not the first time he'd been looked at like that so why can't he get his head screwed on right? Pathetic.   
  
**"Move."** _I didn't want you to see me like this._ **"Leave. Scram. Go."**   
  
Of course they would pick now of all times to be stubborn. Even with faintly bleeding puncture marks against their forearm, they are a sight to behold when they dig in their heels and scowl at him in return. David could very easily lift them out of the way if he wanted to. He doesn't.   
  
Frustration manifests itself in an ugly growl, deep against the base of his throat and chest like he could vibrate out of his own skin if he tried hard enough.   
  
**"Stop. Stop looking at me like that. I don't want your… Pity or…"** Eyes squeezed abruptly shut as he forces himself to inhale. **"Why can't you just listen to me for once in your life I swear-"**   
  
Not having to look at them makes it a lot easier to accept the gradual increase of proximity again when they inched their way closer. And he hates that he finds comfort in their refusal to leave. He hates the sound that left him when they made to cup his face in their hands. Like a wounded animal. _Weak_.   
  
**"I could have seriously hurt you back then, angel."** David's voice is wound tighter than the line of his shoulders when he finally obliges and opened his eyes once more. **"You're- I was supposed to protect you…To… To keep you safe. Instead I.."** What kind of Alpha is he if he couldn't do the simple task of ensuring that his mate is safe and unharmed? He doesn't deserve forgiveness. He should have been better. Another hard swallow. David takes a moment to regain his composure again.   
  
**" You know what, forget it. It doesn't matter. Let's… Let's get those patched up first o-? Ow! Hey!"** The pinches to the top of his ears were more of a surprise than genuinely painful but he'd protest the gestures all the same, attempting to duck his head out of reach. **"Hey-! Quit it! Stop!"**   
  
It takes him a beat later to realise that the temporary distraction had been what his companion had been banking on, considering how the very same hands that'd been reaching around his face in grabby motions were now secured around his waist in a snug embrace.   
  
**"Oh you little _shit_. Bet you're awfully proud of yourself for coming up with that one."**   
  
The familiar sound of their laughter, warm and rich, loosens something within him. And for the many times since their time together as a couple, David is stuck wondering if he should feel some type of way about the kind of pull they have on him. It's difficult to have his own thoughts uninterrupted when they're pressed up close against him, each laugh thrumming between them..their scent.. Surrounding him, filling him up with each breath...It's hard not to return their embrace and squeeze them in his arms. Hard not to press his face against the crook of their neck to meet a steady pulse. Not as afraid then. Not anymore.   
  
**"Yeah of course I _know_ accidents happen. And yeah I ' _didn't mean to_ '. The point is that...I should've known that you were going to try and break our fight apart. Should have kept you safe. Taken you someplace first…or….Something."** He dares to squeeze a little harder. Just a little. **"You're my mate. And I know that I...that I can be a little… Rough around the edges. I know that I have to work on that. But I would never, not in a million years, hurt you on purpose. And I know you say that one little bump in the road doesn't necessarily reflect on my ability to keep my pack in order but.."** A huff of amusement escapes when he feels fingers tug lightly at locks of his hair. **" Oh? You're going to keep telling me so until I believe it huh? Good luck with that. We'll see who wins our little game of stubbornness."**   
  
They will. They always do. Somehow, one way or another, David would find himself giving in. Honestly he never stood a chance when it comes to them. For better or for worse. **"I know. I love you too. Just…Thank you. For...everything."**   
  
_For still being here. For being patient with me. For not putting up with my shit._ The list would have gone on and on if he really stopped to state them all out. The edges of lips curved upwards in a smile-the first of the night. Subtle, but there all the same. Pressed against the tip of his mate's shoulder in relief. In benediction. He's content to remain in their arms for a little while until-   
  
**" _Now_ can we nix the uncomfortable feelsy talk about emotions and get you patched up?"** The snickering that came accompanied with his statement is light. Lighter than it has been in a while.   
  
**"No we're not going to continue at a later time. Come on. Sit. Yes here, dumbass. Don't whine."**


End file.
